Kidnapped
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped as a baby and then left to die. A new family finds her and takes her in. Will Nessie ever discover the truth about herself? What'll happen when the Cullens find their long lost Nessie years later? Will they discover who took her in the first place? What'll Nessie do when she is forced to choose between two families?
1. Found Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Found Baby**

**Sarah's POV**

We were out for a stroll at our usual time of the day. I was walking home. My four month old son, Jason, was more then content to nap in his stroller.

Meanwhile I was thinking about my husband, Simon, who had passed away a few months before I gave birth to our son. I wiped the tears away as they began to spill.

When we passed the dumpster I heard a noise that made me stop. I heard what sounded like a whimper. I didn't hear anything again after that. Just when I was beginning to think that I imagined it I heard soft crying noising coming from within the dumpster. I opened the dumpster and found a small baby girl inside. She was crying and fussing a lot.

I immediately took her out. She looked to be about three or four months old. She was so small, thin, and frail looking. She was also the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen before even though she was covered in trash and dirt. She was even cuter then my son. She had paler then normal skin, and her temperature was hotter then normal. The oddest thing about her was her strangely colored gold eyes. I didn't even know that such an eye color existed.

Yet, as beautiful as she was, she was so skinny. It was like she hadn't had anything to eat in a long time.

I looked at the small crying girl and I couldn't help but wonder how someone could just dump her. Why would anyone just dump their baby as if they were nothing more then a piece of trash? I love my son more then anything in this world. Isn't that how it is for all parents?

I searched her for any sign of identification. She had a small necklace with "Renesmee" written on it. What an odd but beautiful name. She also had a bracelet with some sort of crest on it. It had a lion on it and underneath it read "Cullen"

I made the decision to take the baby girl home so I can take care of her. Then I'd report her to the police.

I got one of my son's blankets and wrapped it around the shivering baby.

Getting home wasn't easy because I lived on the third floor of an apartment complex, but somehow I managed.

The first thing that I needed to do was feed her. I would nurse her just like I nursed my son. She had some trouble latching on, which led me to believe that she had never been breastfed before. But once she did she sucked greedily and for a long time. Once she was done I gave her a quick bath that just made her sleepy.

I put her in the crib next to my son, who smiled happily at her.

At that time I didn't know that this baby girl would change the course of our lives forever. Little did I know that because of her that we'd eventually discover the supernatural world around us.

**Please Review**


	2. 17 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 17 Years Later**

**Carlisle's POV**

I left the house this morning not expecting anything to be different today then it had every other day in the last 17 years. Nothing at all has been the same since my beloved granddaughter had been stolen from us. Just thinking of her made my unbeating heart ache tremendously. That little girl of ours was truly a beloved miracle, a hybrid of both vampires and humans. She was my granddaughter that I've always loved so much.

Nothing at all has been the same since she was kidnapped. Bella and Edward have been in a severe depression since the day she was kidnapped. How could they not be? She was their daighter. She was a product of their immense love for each other. She was just an innocent baby that was stolen from us.

We don't know who took her. Edward and Bella had gone on a quick hunting trip and they left Nessie alone for a few minutes. When they returned a few minutes later she was gone. There was not a single trace of a scent to follow either. All we've done is search, search, and search for Nessie for the past 17 years with no luck. What was happening to her? Was she okay? The thought of not knowing what was happening to my granddaughter made me eyes sting with venom. For all I knew she was being tortured right now and there was nothing I could do about it!

"Good morning Dr. Cullen" said one of the nurses. She batted her eyelashes at me. It's like they don't even see the ring on my left hand.

"Good morning" I responded politely.

I already had patients lined up for me. The morning went by pretty fast. It always does when you have a seemingly endless supply of patients.

Then it was lunchtime. I hated lunchtime, actually I hated having to take any kind of breaks period because i didn't need them. I much rather be helping people. But in order to keep up human appearances I had to pretend like I needed breaks.

When I got to the break room I saw that someone had left their iPad on the table. Whoever it was they were on Facebook. I was going to completely ignore it when I saw a picture of the person that whoever owned this iPad was just communicating with.

I instantly snatched up the iPad. It was a picture of a young teenage girl, probably about 17 years old. She had bronze hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. But most importantly her profile name said Renesmee. I was almost certain that this was our Renesmee. Our Nessie.

I looked all of her photos. She had a lot of photos from throughout the years. When I saw her baby pictures I knew that it was her. I would know my baby granddaughter anywhere.

I clicked on the "about me" section in hopes that it would reveal where she was. I was in luck.

_Bronx, NY_

I heard someone coming and I quickly put the iPad down. I decided to leave early. I needed to tell my family about my discovery in person and we needed to move to New York right away; we were in Alaska. We already had a house in New York. It wasn't in the Bronx but at least it was in the same state.

We finally found her at last.

**Nessie's POV**

I was in a very deep and peaceful sleep until someone decided that it would be funny to jump on me and scare the crap out of me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out loud before I realized that it was just an idiot, also known as my brother.

He just laughed like the moron he was.

I grabbed a pillow and starting hitting him repeatedly with it. "What! The! Hell! Is! Wrong! With! You! Jason?!" I emphasized each word with another hit.

"Just having some fun Nessie" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "So your idea of fun is being a moronic idiot?!" I said.

"Precisely" he smiled. Why are brothers so annoying?! Or is it just my brother? My brother is the reason that we've had so many complaints to the landlord about us these past 17 years. I'm surprised we haven't been evicted from our apartment yet.

"So where is mom?" I asked.

"She is working again" he said. Our mother worked a lot. She works a lot to put my brother and I through private school. You see, we have lived in the Bronx, NY all our lives. Although we live in one of the better parts of the Bronx we still have our fair share of crime here and poverty as well. My mom hopes that by putting us through private school we'll be able to get into a good University and have a better life and not have to worry about things like safety and money. My brother and I are also involved in a lot of activities in hopes that it would help us win scholarships in addition to our grades.

What we lack in money though, we make up for in love. My mom has always loved me from the moment that she found me. My real family had dumped me in a dumpster and left me there to die. Whoever they were I hated them, and I mean really hated them. Who would dump a baby the way they did?! I had no interest whatsoever in knowing or finding my real family. I didn't want to know about the family that didn't give a crap about me. I loved my family. It was just me, my brother Jason, and my mom Sarah. But I was happy here.

"So what do you want to do today?" my brother asked.

"I don't know" I said. "But let's get out of here"

"Okay" he said.

I got dressed. Then I battled with my hair as I attempted to brush my bronze curly hair. Then I put on my makeup.

For breakfast I made myself frosted covered pop tarts. This was my usual breakfast on the weekends. We didn't have many healthy foods here as it was much to expensive. That's why my brother and I usually ate breakfast at school during the week, because there was much healthier options.

We left after eating. We took a bus out of the Bronx. As we were walking I got the feeling that we were being followed.

When I turned around to check I saw eight extraordinarily beautiful people and one native american guy that was easily the tallest and most handsome guy in the group.

With the exception of the really tall native guy they all had extremely pale skin, and oddly colored gold eyes like mine.

My eyes lingered on the tall native American. It was hard not to look at him when he's half naked and has a six pack and muscles that most body builders would kill for. He stared at me intensely.

"Nessie come on" Jason said as he pulled on my arm slightly.

"Okay" I said and I quickly followed him.

I'm sure my mind was just playing tricks on me but I could've sworn that one of them said "It's her"

**Please Review**

**Oh and just in case anyone is wondering Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was a baby. **


	3. Savior

**Chapter 3: Savior **

**Nessie's POV**

"Well that was weird" Jason said.

"Yes it was" I said. All though I couldn't get the image of the half naked guy out of my head. He was just so beautiful and hot. I definitely hoped that I would see him again.

"So where should we go?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. "Let's just walk around for a while until we think of something" I said.

"Okay" he said.

This is what we usually did on the weekends. Usually our mom was working from early in the morning until nighttime. This usually meant that we had the whole day to ourselves to do whatever we want. My mom feels bad for leaving us alone so much, but we know that she is doing it for us. So that we can have a good future. It just makes every moment that we do have with her that much more special.

Jason and I aren't going to let our mother's sacrifices go to waste.

When I go to college I want to get a degree in either Biology or Journalism. I haven't decided yet. But I'm leaning more towards Biology right now. Ever since I was little I've always been a bit of a science nerd. I read Biology books just for the fun of it . Now I consider myself a bit of a Biology genius. I get A's in all of my Biology classes and I am in an advanced program at my school. I also love reading and writing. I enjoy reading newspapers and magazines. I love reading books. The only thing I won't read is Fantasy. I consider myself a person of science and I don't bother with all that mythological stuff like vampires and werewolves. It's not scientifically possible for them to exist therefore it is to unreal for me.

Jason wants to become a businessman. It's his dream to open up his own business one day and make a lot of money.

Well whatever we end up doing our mother's sacrifices won't be in vain.

"Why don't we go see a movie?" Jason asked.

"There is no good movies out" I said.

"Yes there is that vampire one that just came-"

I raised my eyebrows at him. He very well knows how I feel about mythological creatures.

"Oh right" he said. "You're a person of science and you hate any mythological crap"

He took the words right out of my mouth. "But I really want to see the movie" he said.

"Well you can go see it and I'll go do something else" I said.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can handle myself. Go enjoy your movie. We can meet up later" I said.

"Okay" he said.

We went our separate ways after that. I watched as he walked in the direction of the movie theater and I walked in the totally opposite direction.

I walked past these guys that looked like they had more then a little to much to drink. I felt a shiver run down the base of my spine when they stared at me like I was some sort of object sent to them for their pleasure.

I quickened my pace so that I could get as far away from them and as fast as I possibly could. My instincts were screaming at me to get away from them.

I breathed a sigh a relief once I was sure that I was far enough away from them.

"Hey there sweet thing" a voice behind me said and scared the crap out of me.

My heartbeat quickened in pace when I saw that it was one of the drunks. I thought I had gotten away from them!

"Aren't you as sweet as an apple pie" his words slurred together but somehow I managed to understand him. Then I saw the other drunk guys behind him. The men were all stumbling towards me .

Then the guy in front of me grabbed me and tried to unzip my pants. I hit him as hard as I could and ran. Then I tripped which allowed the other guys to catch up to me.

"Get away from her!" an angry voice screamed. I looked up and saw the half naked guy that was following me earlier. He was still shirtless.

He grabbed the drunk guy and pinned him against the wall. The drunk didn't have a hope of winning against him.

"You and your scum had better get the hell out of here right now and if any of you ever touch her again you will regret it! Understand?!" he shouted in his face.

All the drunk could do was nod in fear. My savior released him and he and his friends left as fast as they could in their drunken states.

Then my savior came over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks uh-"

"Jacob" he said. He offered me his hand and helped me up. His hand was so warm! I had never touched a hand as hot as his. Did he have a fever?

"Thanks Jacob" I said.

"Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you?" he asked.

"No I'm completely fine. Are you okay? You feel like you have a fever" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, uh-, what is your name?" he asked.

"Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. Most people do" I said.

"Are you sure you're okay Nessie?" he asked.

"I'm fine, let's just go somewhere else that's far from here" I said.

The way he kept staring at me didn't escape my notice. I kept staring at him to though.

"Would you like to go eat lunch somewhere?" he asked.

"I'd love that Jacob, thanks" he said.

"So where should we go? I'm new here so I don't know what's around here" he said.

"Okay then I'll take you to one of my favorite diners" I said.

"Okay, lead the way" he said.

However when I held his hand I began to wonder if I should take him to a hospital instead.

"Jacob are you sure you're feeling okay? Your hand is scorching hot" I said.

"I'm fine Nessie" he said.

"Jacob I consider myself a Biology genius and I'm pretty sure that it's Biologically impossible to be that hot and not have something wrong with you" I said.

"Nessie don't worry I'm just naturally warm" he said. "So you're a Biology genius?" he asked.

"Well I know a lot about Biology. I love it. I also love Journalism. I even write for my school's newspaper. I might combine my skills and write Biology magazines one day" I said.

"So beautiful and smart" his comment made me blush. I liked him already.

"Nessie after lunch would you like to go see a movie with me?" he asked.

"Um okay" I was not expecting him to want to see me longer. "anything but that vampire movie though"

"Why?" he asked.

"I call myself a girl of science. I'm only interested in things that actually exist. Since things like vampires and werewolves are biologically impossible I think it's stupid and I'm not interested" I said.

He smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. "You really are an interesting girl" he said.

I stared at his half naked body again in awe. He was just so damned beautiful! He was the best looking man that I've ever met.

"Jacob I just have one question for you" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"Have you ever heard of a shirt?"

**Please Review**

**A/N: I don't know much about Biology so I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong. So to my Biology people, please correct me if I get anything wrong. I have studied Journalism intensely for the past two years. So I definitely know a lot about Journalism. **


	4. Jacob

**Chapter 4: Jacob**

I blushed as soon as I realized the question that I just asked. I couldn't believe that I had just asked that out loud! That was supposed to be an inside thought only!

"Yes Nessie I have. I just prefer not to wear them" he said. His answer made me blush even harder.

"Well it's just that you get the attention of every girl with a ten mile radius" I said. I was sure that I was redder then snow white's apple by now. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth? Which also refuses to remain closed I might add.

Jacob then stepped closer to me and closed the little bit of distance between us. His beautiful dark brown eyes and stared right into gold ones. He then took my right hand into his massive warm one. My heart rate tripled and speed and I was sure that my breathing picked up speed as well. He was smiling at me. It looked like he was fighting back a laugh; as if he could hear my body betraying my feelings.

"There is only one girl's attention that I want to get and she is standing right here in front of me" he said.

"Well you do" I said.

That just made him smile even more.

"Well let's get going" I said. I took him to a diner that looked exactly like the one that Robert Pattinson's character used to visit in the movie Remember Me. We were talking the whole way there. He seemed genuinely interested in every thing that I had to say. It was kind of weird. No guy had ever taken this amount of interest in me before. I found myself asking him a lot of questions as well.

"So Nessie, do you ever want to meet your biological family?" he asked once I had told him about how I was adopted.

"No" I answered automatically. Just hearing about my biological family, whoever they were, made me extremely angry.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to meet the people who were so cruel that they dumped me in a dumpster as if I were nothing more then a piece of trash!" I said a little too loudly and angrily. I had issues with the fact that I was abandoned in such a cruel way. If my family didn't want me they could have just left me at an orphanage or someplace that would have taken care of me. Not a dumpster where they didn't care if I lived or died!

It took me a moment to realize that Jacob had gone quiet. He was clenching the table and his whole body was shaking.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"No" he finally answered half a minute later. "I'm angry! You were left in a dumpster!" he shouted. The other customers were starting to look at us now.

"Um Jacob, I think we should keep it down. People are starting to stare" I said.

"I'm sorry" he said. "It's just that I can't believe that you were dumped in a dumpster! It makes me angry!" He was fighting to keep his voice down now.

"Now do you see why I have no interest in meeting my real family?" I seethed. Just thinking of them was enough to make me see nothing but red.

"Okay Nessie, completely hypothetical question here" he said. I wondered what it was that he wanted to know. I took a bite out of burger as I waited for him to continue talking. "What if you were stolen from your real family? What if your biological family loved you more than anything else in this world and you were stolen from them? What if it was somehow proven that it was the person that stole that dumped you? How would you feel? What you still want to meet your real family?" he asked. Why was he asking me all these questions? What did he care if I hated my biological family or not?

"It would depend on what proof they had. Why are you asking me all these questions Jacob?" I asked.

"I'm just curious" he said.

He definitely has overactive curiosity.

Once we finished our food we briefly fought over who gets to the pay bill. Jacob won because he was just so damned stubborn about it. He insisted on being a "gentlemen"

Then we started walking towards the movie theater. He held my hand the whole way there. I blushed once when he caught me staring at him.

"I love it when you blush" he said. "It looks beautiful on you" I was speechless. My only response was turn even more red. Why did he have this effect on me? I barely knew the guy and already I was melting like butter on pancakes just by looking at him. No guy has ever had this effect on me before. He was a wizard and I was under his spell.

"You think I'm beautiful when I blush?" I asked once I was finally able to speak again.

"Yes I do. Also, it's not just when you are blushing. You're just naturally beautiful" he explained.

"Well thanks Jacob. You're very beautiful to" I said. I don't know why I jus said that, but it made my heart double in speed.

We finally arrived at the theater. I was glad that we were at a different one than the one that my brother was at. I wasn't so sure that I wanted my brother to catch us, although now that I think about it, his movie might be over by now.

"So what do you want to see Nessie?" he asked.

I quickly looked at the choices. There wasn't a lot of good choices but I finally came across one that I did want to see. I didn't know it was out yet. I loved the book so I thought it would be good.

"The Fault In Our Stars" I answered.

"You mean the one about the girl with cancer that falls in love with a boy that she meets at a support group?" he asked.

"Yes that would be the one. Have you already seen it?" I asked.

"No, I just heard the description of it. I couldn't remember the name of the movie though" he said.

We then proceeded to argue over who was going to pay for our movie tickets. This boy sure is very stubborn. So naturally, he won, of course.

We talked all the way up to the first preview. I was having a really good time with Jacob. Throughout the movie I found myself leaning closer and closer to Jacob. At one point he even put his arm around me. I wasn't really sure how it happened, but one moment I'm leaning on his chest watching the movie, and the next my lips and his meet and we begin to kiss. His lips feel so warm, and smooth against mine. This was my first kiss. It felt like fireworks were going off in my head now. This goes against what I've been taught. I've always been taught that you should never kiss on a first date. How can something so wrong feel so right? It made no sense.

Then we broke apart. I could still feel his kiss on my lips and I wanted more.

We got up as soon as the movie ended and we left the theater.

"I think that I should go home now Nessie" he said. "It's getting kind of late and my family will be expecting me for dinner"

"Okay" I said.

"but I would love to see you again. Can I have your cell phone number?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said, maybe a little too excitedly.

I gave him my cell phone number and he gave me his.

"There you are Jacob" a bell like voice said from somewhere nearby. It made me jump a little. I looked around to see where the voice came from. It came from one of the beautiful people that had been stalking me earlier. She was with a bronze haired boy. They both didn't seem to notice me.

"Where have you been all this time? We've been looking for you" she said.

"Well Bella I've been with this lovely young lady over here" he said as he pointed me out. Both of their eyes snapped to me. They looked at me in shock.

After a moment the bronze haired kid said "Well Jacob we need to speak to you immediately" he said.

"Okay Edward. Just let me say goodbye to Nessie here" he said as he turned towards me.

"Bye Nessie" he said.

"Bye Jacob" I said.

The two kids, Bella and Edward, kept staring at me. I wished that they would stop. It was weird.

Then I remembered the kiss that Jacob and I shared inside the movie and it made me smile and relax.

Edward suddenly looked very upset and he actually growled in an animal like way. It scared me.

**Please Review**


	5. Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

**Jacob's POV**

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Nessie yet. Not by a long shot. She was definitely the most beautiful, smart, and amazing girl that I had ever met. I always knew that she would grow up into an amazing young woman. Ever since she was a baby I always thought that she was very beautiful, but I never knew that she would be this beautiful.

"Jacob we've been looking for you all day? Why did you disappear like that?" Bella asked.

"I followed Nessie. I just had to keep seeing her" I said.

"Well Carlisle wants to have a family meeting with you there" Bella said.

"About what?" I asked. What could they possibly want me for?

"About Nessie, that's what. We need to come up with a plan of how we are going to get her back and how we are going to tell her the truth about us" she said. I knew from the information that I had gotten from Nessie earlier that none of this would be easy at all.

"Edward why are you so quiet?" Bella asked him. I also wondered why he was being so quiet.

"I'm on concentrarting" he said. Well that was really informing.

"On what?" Bella asked.

"On not killing this mutt!" he nearly shouted; luckily there weren't humans close enough to hear what he said.

"and why do you want to kill Jacob now? Honestly I thought you both were past all this animosity by now" Bella said.

"This dog planted one on my baby girl at the movies. I saw the whole thing in Nessie's head" he said angrily. The thought of the kiss made me smile.

Then Bella looked directly at me. "You kissed her?" she asked.

"Yes, we both kissed each other" I said.

"Oh how my hands are just itching to be around your throat right now Jacob! How dare you kiss my daughter!" He shouted.

"Edward it's okay" Bella said. "Nessie is a teenager. She and Jac-"

"You're supporting this!" Edward said in disbelief.

"Yes I am Edward. She is a teenager. She and Jacob can kiss if they want to. It's their right"

"but-"

"And Nessie is his imprint. All he wants is to protect her and love her, and-"

"but-"

"Edward if you say _but _one more time I will not have sex with you for three months. Is that understood?!" she said.

"Yes" he said reluctantly.

"As I was saying all Jacob wants is to protect her, love her, and make sure that she is happy. He will never hurt her, and I'm not saying this just because that's how the imprint works, but because Jacob is a kind, caring, loving, and the best friend that I ever had" Bella said.

"Thanks Bella" I said to her.

She smiled at me. "As long as you are good to her I will defend you, even from my own husband"

By then we had arrived back at the house. The rest of the Cullens were waiting for us.

"There you are Jacob. We've been waiting for you all day" Carlisle said.

"I was with Nessie" I said.

"Oh" he said in surprise. "Okay maybe you can give us some insight on what we are dealing with"

"Um sure" I said.

"Oh good. The mutt is finally here. Now we can get this started" ice cold barbie said. After all these years Rosalie and I can still barely stand each other.

"So what are we going to do about Nessie?" Esme asked.

"We're going to have to tell her the truth about us. Hopefully soon" Alice said.

"It's not that simple" I said. "First of all she only believes in what science says. So telling her that we are a bunch of mythological creatures is going to be very hard to get her to believe. Also she wants absolutely nothing to do with us. Well her family. She hates her biological family" I explained.

"Why?" Emmett was the one to ask, beating Bella to the punch.

"Whoever stole her abandoned her in a dumpster and-"

"They what?!" Bella suddenly screamed. "They dumped my baby in a dumpster?!" Bella was beyond furious now. It looked like Jasper was working over time to calm her down.

"She thinks it was her real family that abandoned her" I said.

"Well we need to decide what we are going to do. We'll have to win her over somehow. Get her to trust us that way it'll be easier for us to convince her that we are telling the truth" Carlisle said.

"We can start by befriending her. That's a good way to earn her trust" Rosalie said.

"I agree with Rose" Esme said.

I was about to say something when my cellphone rang. I was going to silence it but then I recognized Nessie's number.

"It's Nessie" I said.

"Go ahead and answer it" Carlisle said. "We'll be able to hear everything. Maybe we can learn more information about her that will help us"

So I answered.

**Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure why I was doing this. Wasn't it customary to let the guy call you first if he was interested in going out again? I guess I was just different then.

My brother was currently in his room playing video games and my mom wasn't coming home for another hour.

This was the only chance I would have to talk to Jacob again.

I dialed his number. Right away he answered.

"Hi Nessie" he said enthusiastically. That was a good sign.

"Hi Jacob" I said equally as enthusiastic. "I hope it's not a bad-"

"No don't worry it's not. In fact, I was going to call you later and ask you out again" he said.

"You were?" I asked. My voice was full of surprise.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun with you today and I was hoping that you'd go out with me tomorrow" he said.

"Jake I'd love that!" I said happily.

"Should I come pick you up?" he asked.

I never got a chance to answer because my brother came in looking terrified.

"What's wrong Jason?" I asked sounding very worried.

"Some men are trying to break in!" he shouted hysterically.

"What?! How we're on the third floor?!" I shouted back.

"I don't know, but I think they have guns-" The sound of a window breaking cut him off.

We went and hid in a closet as the men began searching the house.

We didn't move or even breathe hardly. Then one of the men opened the closet and spotted us.

"Kneel down and put your hands behind your head" he ordered. We did as he said. I dropped my iPhone. I realized that the call was still in progress.

The man got my phone and ended the call. Then the man looked at my brother and I. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was the cocking of a gun which meant he was about to shoot.

**Please Review**


	6. Rescue

**I had the free time and the inspiration to update this again. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

**Nessie's POV**

I waited in fear for the man to kill us.

What happened next completely surprised and scared me. I heard someone scream "Get the hell away from her!" Two shots were fired. I screamed out in pain when one of them hit me in the arm. I heard my brother scream out as well and I knew that he had also been hit.

I opened my eyes and was extremely surprised when I saw Jacob tackling the man down. Several of the other men that were robbing our home attempted to get Jacob off of him with no success. Somehow Jacob was able to fight them all off.

I was scared, but also confused. How did Jacob know where I was? How did he get here so fast? How could easily defeat several huge men with guns so easily?

Suddenly eight more people seemed to appear out of nowhere. I recognized them as the people that had been following me earlier. The only two I knew the names of were Edward and Bella who looked extremely scared, worried, and angry. They immediately got two of the men and twisted their arms behind their backs so fast and so hard that I was sure that they must have broken several of their bones.

I wished that I wasn't incapacitated by the pain in my arm. I looked at my arm and saw that it was bleeding profusely. I looked at my brother and saw that he had gotten a bullet to the shoulder. I was thankful that we hadn't been hit anywhere important like the head or the heart. I realized that it must have been Jacob tackling the man that saved us.

All of the men had been captured by our nine mysterious saviors.

Then one of the pale people. The young blond one, early 20s I think, walked to the man who had tried to kill my brother and I. Everything about this young, blond, pale guy screamed "leader" and "respect". Even in my current pain ridden state I couldn't help but be awed by his appearance.

He stopped walking once he had reached Jacob and the robber. He took the robber's hand into his own pale one and squeezed. It didn't look like he was squeezing the robber's hand hard but he screamed out in agony. "You messed with the wrong kids" the pale guy said. "I shouldn't even let you live" he said. The robber gulped in fear. "But I won't kill you. I haven't killed anyone yet and I will not change for someone like you"

I didn't understand a word of what he was talking about. I was beyond confused. I looked at my brother and he looked at me in confusion as well. Something was really strange about these people.

"What are we going to do with them Carlisle?" Jacob asked . I guess Carlisle is the blond guy's name.

"We'll just wait for the police to get here. I already called them" Carlisle answered

"What is going on here?" I asked. It was like everyone suddenly realized that we were there. They looked at my bleeding arm in concern. Carlisle was at my side instantly examing my arm.

"You got shot?" he asked.

"Yes. My brother did to. I got hit in the arm and he got hit in the shoulder" I said.

"Do you have anything that I can use to stop the bleeding?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered. "We have rags in the kitchen that I think will work"

I pointed him in the direction of the kitchen. Within a minute he was back with rags. He rapped one around my arm and the other around Jason's shoulder. "This will have to hold up until we get you two to a hospital" he said.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"How did you guys know where we were?" I asked. He couldn't answer though because the police chose then to arrive. We told the police exactly what happened and they arrested the men.

"What is going on here?!" I heard the frantic voice of my mom shout .

"Ma'am are these your children?" the head police officer asked.

"Yes officer, what happened here?" she asked sounding very worried. I hated making my mom worry and I knew that it was going to be a lot worse.

"Well ma'am these men broke into your home. These Dr. Cullen and his family here heard what was happening and decided to intervene. Unfortunately your children were shot-"

"What?!" she shouted before she ran over to where we were.

"It's okay mom. I just got hit in the arm" I said.

Then Jason said "and I just got hit in the shoulder. Don't worry mom"

"Don't worry?! You two are my children and you both were shot! Don't tell me not to worry young man!" she shouted.

Then Carlisle said. "It's okay ma'am. As long as we get them to a hospital soon so that we can remove the bullets and stop the bleeding they will be fine" he said.

"You are a doctor?" my mom asked.

"Yes I am and I can help your kids but we need to take them to a hospital as soon as possible" Carlisle said.

"Okay" my mom said still sounding worried. Carlisle helped us stand and walk to his car. Mom decided to follow him to the hospital in our car.

Once we got to the hospital Carlisle immediately took us to what I assumed was his office.

"Nessie I'm going to give you a shot to numb your arm. After that I'm going to disinfect the wound and then remove the bullet. Then afterwards I'm going to do the same with you Jason" Carlisle said.

"Okay" we both said at the same time.

Just then Jacob came in.

"Oh Nessie thank god you are safe" Jacob said.

"You two know each other?" mom asked.

"We met earlier and spent most of the afternoon together. We were talking on the phone when the break in happened" I said. "That reminds me, Jacob, how did you know what was happening?" I asked.

"I heard everything on the phone" he said.

"How did you get here so fast? How did you know where we were?" I asked. There was no way that he could have been anywhere close by when the robbery happened. he had told me where he lived, but I hadn't told him where I lived. So many questions, so little answers. None of this added up and I was determined to find out what it was.

Jacob didn't know what to say.

**Please Review**


	7. Carlisle

**Chapter 7: Carlisle**

**Nessie's POV**

As promised, Carlisle gave me a shot to which numbed my arm within minutes. My brother left because he could not stand the sight of Carlisle working on my arm even though the same thing was going to happen to him next. My mom also left with him just to keep him company and make sure that he was okay.

So it was just me, Jacob, and Carlisle.

"Nessie has this ever happened before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said. "Well, I mean, I have never been shot before but we do have our fair share of crime in the part of the Bronx that we live in" I explained.

"How long have you lived there Ness?" Jacob asked.

"17 years. Which is all of my life. We have never been able to move out" I said.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Not enough money" I said. "Most of the money that my mom makes goes towards my brothers and my own education. She works so much just to put us through private school and have a better and safer future"

"Well it sounds like you have a great mother Nessie" Carlisle said as he began to look for the bullet in my arm.

"I sure do" I said. I have always said that we may not be rich when it comes to money, quite the opposite actually, but we are extremely rich in the love that we all share for each other. I always felt that I was extremely lucky to have ended up with a mom like her. My real mother didn't want me. She abandoned me when I was nothing more than a helpless infant. I was probably nothing more then a burden to her. I was probably getting in the way of something that she wanted and that is why she dumped me.

"Are you alright Nessie?" Carlisle asked. "You look really deep in thought"

"I'm alright" I said. "I am just thinking about how lucky that I am to have a mother like mine. She has always cared about me and loved me as if I were her biological daughter. I'm sure that she loved me much more than my real mother did" I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"What makes you think that?" Carlisle asked me.

"My own family left me in a dumpster. I was obviously just an unwanted burden to them. They didn't even care enough about me to at least take me to an orphanage or child services where I would at least be taken care of" I said.

"Are you sure that it was what really happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"Of course I am sure" I said. "Why else would I have been found in a dumpster when I was only two months old?"

He sighed as if he were pondering just how to answer my question. "Nessie, sometimes things are not the way that they seem. There may be a whole different story that explains what happened" he said.

Why were these people so interested in my past? It made absolutely no sense to me at all. Nobody has ever cared so much about my personal history before. I've gotten the looks of pity, which I can't stand, when I tell people my story. Most people think the same as me. That I was abandoned by my own family. Yet, Jacob and Carlisle are trying to tell me that I might be wrong? Whatever, I knew that I was right. I was abandoned by own family and I refused to believe anything else.

"Earlier Jacob basically said the same thing" I said.

"You did?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Yeah. I told her that it was possible that she could have been stolen from her real family and then dumped" Jacob said.

"I don't believe any of it" I said. "My family dumped me and that's that. I refuse to believe anything else. All I know is that I absolutely hate my biological family and I don't ever want to meet them or know anything about them" I was starting to get upset as I usually did when I started talking about my real family.

"I'm sorry Nessie. We did not mean to upset you" Carlisle said.

"It's okay" I said. "It's just that this part of my history is a really touchy subject for me and I don't like to talk about it a whole lot" I said.

I did hate talking about my personal history. The only good thing about having a history like mine is that I'm able to use it to my advantage when writing my college acceptance essays. Normally I don't like it when people feel sorry for me but when it comes to applying to colleges I'm willing to make an exception. I have already applied to a lot of colleges and now I am just waiting to here from them. I should start getting letters any day now.

Then another worry came to me. I played baseball as one of my extracurricular activities. I was hoping that I'd be able to win scholarships by playing baseball. But now that I was shot in the arm I might not be able to play anymore.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked.

"Will I still be able to play baseball?" I asked.

"Not for a while" he said. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm on my school's baseball team. I was hoping to win scholarships by playing. Now I'm worried that I won't be able to" I said.

"Nessie, I would not worry to much about that" he said. "The most that you won't be able to play is two to three months. It depends on how well you take care of your arm and how fast it heals" he said.

"Okay, that's not so bad" I said. "I guess" I added as an afterthought.

He just smiled at me as he finished stitching me up. My whole arm still felt really weird because it was so numb.

I went outside where my mom, brother, and the rest of the Cullens were.

For some reason Bella kept staring at me. Her expression was heartbreaking. She looked extremely sad and depressed for reasons that I was not able to understand. I don't know why but I felt this overwhelming urge to go over to her and hug her. Anything to erase the sad expression on her face. I know, it's weird.

My mom got my attention by tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yes mom?" I said.

"It seems that you and your brother forgot to check the mail...again" she said. She hated it when we got home before her and didn't bring in the mail. "This is for you"

she said.

It was a letter from Harvard. The Ivy League school that I had applied to. I knew that my chances of getting accepted were very low, but I had to give it a try.

With trembling fingers I opened it up.

My heart started beating faster when I saw the words "we are please to inform you that you have been accepted". I did it. I got into Harvard.

Before I could share the good news with my mom Carlisle and Jason came out.

"I think we should go home now" mom said. "You two need to rest"

"Actually. We were wondering if you all would like to stay at our house for the night. I'm sure that you all are a bit shaken up by everything that happened so we thought we'd offer you our home" Carlisle said.

"That's not a bad idea" Jason and I said at the same time. I think we both were to nervous to go back home.

"Okay" mom said. "But just one night"

**Please Review**


End file.
